Cień Strachu
by Kill336
Summary: Harry Potter jest początkującym aurorem. Pewnej nocy ratuje życie chłopca, zabijając jego ojca. Siedem lat później w magicznym Londynie dochodzi do serii zabójstw, a morderca za każdym razem zostawia wiadomość. Potter staje przed wyborem między mniejszym, a większym złem. Ratting ze względu na sceny przemocy i inne treści nieprzeznaczone dla młodszych.


**Harry Potter i Cie** **ń Strachu**

Harry Potter and Shadow of the Fear

Kill336

,, _Życie jest nudne, a nawet te najciekawsze mogę szybko przerwać"._

 _W rolach głównych: Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Emil Bariggs._

 _Opis: Harry Potter jest początkującym aurorem. Pewnej nocy ratuje życie chłopca, zabijając jego ojca. Siedem lat później w magicznym Londynie dochodzi do serii zabójstw, a morderca za każdym razem zostawia wiadomość. Harry Potter rusza tropem seryjnego mordercy, odkrywając jego przeszłość i coraz bardziej poznając swojego wroga. Okazuje się, że nic nie jest takie, na co wyglądało, a Potter staje przed wyborem między mniejszym, a większym złem. Czarna i biała magia okazują się być jak dobro i zło - żadne nie jest oczywiste._

 _Rating ze względu na sceny przemocy i inne treści nieprzeznaczone dla młodszych._

–|–

 **1**

1 czerwca 2000 roku.

Harry'ego Pottera wyrwały z zamyślania ciche, prawie niesłyszalne dźwięki.

Zatrzymał się i rozejrzał. Była ciemna, pochmurna noc, a ulica oświetlana była tylko kilkoma, prawie niedziałającymi latarniami, więc niewiele widział. Mimo to ciche odgłosy nadal dochodziły jego uszu. Z początku uznał je za wrzaski kotów, które walczą nocą o terytorium przy śmietnikach, ale żadnych kotów nie było w pobliżu. Jego radar aurorski wył i podpowiadał mu, że coś jest nie tak. Że ta noc jest zbyt cicha, zbyt spokojna. W końcu ruszył przez ulicę, w dalszą drogę, próbując ignorować przyspieszone bicie serca i złe przeczucia.

Coś jest nie tak, pomyślał.

Był aurorem dopiero rok, miał na koncie tylko kilka osiągnięć, ale bardzo dobrze pamiętał słowa człowieka, którego imię było w ich fachu doskonale znane i szanowane. Alastor Moody zawsze powtarzał, _stała czujność,_ i tym momencie Harry postanowił się kierować tą radą. Musiał być czujny.

Nie minęła nawet minuta, kiedy usłyszał stłumiony krzyk i dźwięk, jakby coś ciężkiego spadło na ziemię. Za chwilę też spojrzał na drugą stronę ulicy i zobaczył dwa zielone błyski światła, rozświetlające wnętrze jednego z domów.

Odruchowo wyrwał z kieszeni różdżkę i pobiegł w tamtą stronę. To właśnie stamtąd dochodził krzyk, a raczej wrzask, który właśnie ustał. W głowie widział promień zaklęcia, mknący przez korytarze. Tak, doskonale pamiętał to zaklęcie i wszędzie rozpoznałby ten morderczy kolor.

Serce uderzyło mu jak młotem, poczuł zdenerwowanie i lekki strach, który zawsze towarzyszył mu podczas akcji. To właśnie dzięki strachowi jeszcze żył. Jednak w takich chwilach musiał zsunąć go do odmętów swojego umysłu, żeby móc działać. Nie mógł się bać.

Szybko przeskoczył przez ogrodzenie i ruszył w kierunku drzwi. Kątem oka spostrzegł małego chłopca stojącego w oknie, na którego twarzy była krew. Nie mylił się, tam właśnie działo się coś strasznego. Błyskawicznym zaklęciem wyważył drzwi i wbiegł do środka, skręcając w prawo, wywalając kopniakiem kolejne, prowadzące do wielkiego salonu.

To, co zastał, zmroziło mu krew w żyłach. Widok, który miał przed oczami niejednego weterana przyprawiłby o dreszcze.

Stał w salonie, na ścianach malowały się świeże i dobrze widoczne rozbryzgi krwi, jakby ktoś uparcie machał w ich stronę zakrwawionym nożem. Sofa i trzy fotele były odsunięte od centrum pomieszczenia, gdzie leżała kobieta, ale nie było to zwykłe morderstwo. Leżała naga, jej dłonie przybite były do paneli podłogi, a w pierś miała wbity zdobiony sztylet. Mimo że leżała w kałuży jasnej krwi, na jej ciele i wokół widać było wyrysowane czarne runy, których znaczenia nie znał.

Odruchowo spiął mięśnie i wycelował przed siebie różdżką, szukając zagrożenia.

Jednak w pokoju nie było nikogo ani niczego więcej, mimo że chwilę temu widział chłopca stojącego przy jednym z okien. Rozejrzał się gwałtownie. Chłopiec mógł schować się za kanapą, pomyślał. Mylił się. W salonie nie było nikogo, prócz niego samego i ciała kobiety w średnim wieku.

 _Ciemność_.

Nagle w domu zgasły wszystkie światła, a Harry uklęknął na podłodze, celując w kierunku drzwi, czekając chwilę. Nic nie nastąpiło, nikt nie wszedł. Blade światło lamp wpadało przez okna.

Rozległ się trzask spleciony z cichym jękiem. Potter natychmiast wybiegł i skierował się do pomieszczenia naprzeciwko. Tym razem drzwi otworzył powoli i ostrożnie. Ktokolwiek dokonał tej zbrodni, był niebezpieczny i mógł mieć zakładnika.

Wszedł do kuchni.

Pierwszym, co rzuciło mu się w oczy, było kolejne ciało. Ciało dobrze zbudowanego mężczyzny, z krwawą miazgą zamiast twarzy. Jego kończyny były widocznie połamane, wyglądał, jakby ktoś go torturował, a później zatłukł na śmierć. Harry zobaczył mordercę sekundę później.

Był to wysoki mężczyzna o jasnych włosach, kwadratowej szczęce i mocnych rysach twarzy. Był wyraźny, mimo panującego półmroku. Jego ręce były całe we krwi, podobnie jak ubranie i twarz. W dłoni trzymał połamaną różdżkę. Spoglądał na nią, jak na coś bardzo ważnego, a później przeniósł wzrok na Harry'ego.

Wtedy młody auror zobaczył szaleństwo i zło w jego oczach. Uniósł różdżkę i krzyknął, żeby ten się nie ruszał, powiedział coś jeszcze, ale przez zdenerwowanie i dezorientację nie pamiętał własnych słów. Jak można było się spodziewać, nie poskutkowało. Morderca ruszył w stronę innych drzwi, a Harry popędził za nim. Serce podskakiwało mu do gardła, czuł, jak dłoń mu drży, ale nie wahał się wysłać zaklęcia ogłuszającego w stronę uciekającego mordercy. Niestety chybił.

– Stój! – wrzasnął jeszcze za nim, kiedy ten zniknął w innych drzwiach.

Za nimi nie było już światła. Tylko ciemność.

Gdy Harry je minął, zapomniał o ostrożności. Ból natychmiast zawładnął jego ciałem, promieniując z klatki piersiowej i na chwilę pozbawiając go oddechu. Wywalił się i z hukiem rąbnął plecami o twardą podłogę. To ten morderca, stał nad nim, ściskając w dłoniach metalowy kij bejsbolowy. Harry czuł ból i paraliżujący strach, pomyślał, że zaraz umrze, jak tamta dwójka. Nie miał różdżki w dłoni, a ten nadeptywał na jego prawy nadgarstek.

 _Gdybym tylko mógł sięgnąć do wewnętrznej kieszeni…_

Mężczyzna zamachnął się kijem i walnął go w brzuch tak mocno, poczuł, jak wszystkie jego wnętrzności zostają miażdżone, a żebra pękają. Powietrze uleciało z niego jak z przebitego balonu, a strach oplótł jego umysł niczym pajęczyna swoją ofiarę, czyniąc go bezbronnym i niezdolnym do choćby najmniejszego ruchu. Skulił się od ciosu i mógł myśleć tylko o jednym. Naprawdę nie chciał umierać.

Kiedy kolejny mocarny cios kija spotkał jego brzuch, pół jego życia przemknęło mu przed oczami. Wszystkie sześć lat Hogwartu i polowanie na horkruksy, później był trening aurorski, a teraz, kiedy jego życie było do bólu normalne, miał umrzeć?

Mgła ogarnęła jego umysł, czuł, że zaraz straci przytomność i widział już nadchodzący kolejny cios. Ale ten nie trafił. Kij uderzył o podłogę, wydając przy tym charakterystyczny dźwięk i przetoczył się gdzieś na bok, a nadgarstek Harry'ego został uwolniony. Kiedy to nastąpiło, poczuł tępy ból, a jego głowa została odbita jak kopnięta piłka. Przetoczył się na drugą stronę, jęcząc cicho. Uderzenie wywołało chwilowe otępienie, w uszach słyszał tylko przeciągający się w nieskończoność pisk. Po krótkiej chwili Potter zrozumiał, że mordercy nie ma już przy nim i obrócił się na brzuch, dysząc ciężko i sycząc. Ciepłe krople jego krwi kapały na podłogę. Ból był silny, ale myśl o chłopcu sprawiała, że nawet, jeśli był jedną nogą w grobie, musiał wstać.

Powoli, podciągając się na klamce od drzwi, podniósł się. Nie miał różdżki, widocznie morderca ją zabrał. Cholera, zaklął w myślach i wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni pistolet. Był to poczciwy glock 17, który kupił z myślą, że kiedyś może mu się przydać. Nie mylił się. Ręka trzęsła mu się lekko, ale było to wywołane bardziej zdenerwowaniem, niż strachem.

Powoli, rozmasowując ramię i starając się stąpać cicho, ruszył po omacku przed siebie, jedną ręką celując, a drugą szukając czegoś, czego mógłby się chwycić. W końcu wrócił na nieco bardziej oświetlony korytarz.

– Muszę! – usłyszał krzyk od strony salonu. – Ja… Muszę! Ty… Ty…!

Były to krzyki mordercy. Harry ruszył tam i zobaczył go celującego w chłopca z jego własnej różdżki.

– Muszę to zrobić! Nie mogę pozwolić, żebyś żył…!

Harry widział, że nie ma dużo czasu i ma jedną szansę. Opierał się o ścianę tuż obok wejścia i wiedział, że jeśli jego strzał nie trafi, chłopiec zginie. Miał tylko jedną szansę i musiał ją wykorzystać. W jednej chwili przypomniały mu się wszystkie treningi strzeleckie i obudził pamięć ciała. Zamknął oczy i wciągnął powietrze. Musiał trafić.

– Przepraszam, synu – powiedział z żalem morderca, nadal nieświadomy obecności aurora. – Muszę cię zabić! Avada…!

 _STRZAŁ_!

Harry Potter wychylił się i oddał strzał, a huk poniósł się echem na cały dom znowu wywołując pisk w uszach aurora. Trafił sukinsyna prosto w głowę, a krew bryznęła nawet w sufit. Morderca padł głucho na podłogę, rozkładając ręce na boki, a życie uciekło z jego oczu, które powędrowały w głąb czaszki.

Harry odetchnął i zjechał plecami po ścianie, czując się bardziej zmęczony niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Splunął i zobaczył krew. Ciekawił się, czy ma krwotok wewnętrzny, ale nie było to teraz ważne. Na czworaka podszedł do chłopca, zasłaniając przed jego spojrzeniem dwa martwe ciała i spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie wiedział, czy to szok, strach, przerażenie, czy rezygnacja malują się na twarzy dzieciaka, ale wydawał się być spokojny. A jego oczy świeciły niczym dwa niebieskie neony.

Chwycił go za ramiona i przypatrzył się, czy nie miał żadnych widocznych ran. Całe szczęście chłopiec nie był ranny fizycznie, ale nie mógł stwierdzić, jak z jego psychiką. Musiał go stąd zabrać. I to szybko.

– Jak się nazywasz? – zapytał, a chłopiec wbił w niego swoje bladoniebieskie spojrzenie.

Harry zobaczył w jego oczach dziwny błysk, który zignorował. Chłopiec uśmiechnął się smutno.

– Emil – powiedział cicho i dźwięcznie, jakby to, że przed chwilą jego ojciec został zastrzelony, nic go nie ruszyło.

– Ja jestem Harry. Zabiorę cię stąd – wydyszał, a chłopiec tylko potaknął.

Harry wyprowadził chłopca na zewnątrz i zawiadomił jedyną znajomą osobę mieszkającą w pobliżu. Osobę, do której zmierzał, ale natknął się na tę masakrę.

Ron przybył natychmiast.

–

 **2**

Varik Lander stał na środku salonu i zainteresowaniem przyglądał się ciału zamordowanej kobiety. Nazywała się Elizabeth Bariggs, miała długie, jasne włosy, teraz umazane w ciemniejącej krwi, a na jej twarzy zastygł wyraz przerażenia i pustka, którą zawsze można dostrzec w oczach trupa. Co za strata, pomyślał, skupiając swoją uwagę na jej ładnej, kształtnej twarzy i piersiach. Była czystokrwistą czarownicą, która wyszła za mugolaka, Alberta Bariggsa, leżącego bez ducha kawałek dalej, z dziurą wlotową w czole i wylotową z tyłu. Miał czterdzieści trzy lata, był o pięć lat starszy od swojej żony, która wyglądała młodziej, niż wskazywał na to jej wiek.

Starszy auror zastanawiał się nad motywami zabójcy, samego Alberta, który dopuścił się widocznie rytualnego mordu na małżonce i gołymi pięściami zabił swojego brata. Znał ich, byli szczęśliwą rodziną z jednym synem, Emilem, który został przeniesiony razem z Harrym Potterem do św. Munga. Chłopiec musi to strasznie przeżywać, pomyślał i zabrał się za poszukiwanie śladów. Zwykle nie zaprzątał sobie myśli poszkodowanymi, ale rzadko kiedy były nimi dzieci. Zwyczajnie nie mógł o tym nie myśleć.

 _Błysk_!

Błysnął flesz, a za nim kolejny. Ale nie były to flesze aurorskich aparatów, które fotografują miejsce zbrodni.

– Cholera – warknął pod nosem Varik, widząc, że pod domem zebrała się już niemała grupka dziennikarzy.

I każdy z nich chciał uchwycić kawałek sensacji, jaką było zamordowanie rodziny Bariggs, których majątek rozrósł się, od kiedy zaczęli inwestować pieniądze w tworzenie coraz to nowszych modeli mioteł. Dziennikarze próbowali się przepychać między aurorami, który o dziwo skutecznie pilnowali wejścia na miejsce zbrodni, i każdy z nich wystawiał w górę swój aparat, by uchwycić, choć skrawek ciała lub krwi na ścianie. Wśród nich była również sławna Rita Skeeter, najbardziej zadufana w sobie dziennikarka proroka codziennego, która nawet najlepiej przygotowaną wypowiedź potrafiła obrócić w gówno. Nie, nie ma bata, żeby podał jej tę sensację na tacy.

Jego partnerka, Amanda Klemter, rozmawiała właśnie z Ronem Weasleyem, który był drugą osobą na miejscu, zaraz po Potterze. Amanda była dobrą aurorką, choć młodą. Miała długie, jasne włosy i ładną, pulchną twarzyczkę, oraz wystarczająco ciałka tam, gdzie potrzeba. Varik znał ją od dziecka i zawsze jej pilnował, tak jak teraz, gdy połowa jego kolegów z pracy przyglądała jej się, jakby była łakomym kąskiem. Ale dla niego była jak druga córka.

Varrik podrapał się po swoich brązowych włosach, które powoli zaczynały siwieć i ruszył w stronę dwójki aurorów.

– Więc wtedy go zastrzelił i zabrał chłopca? – zapytała na koniec Amanda, a Ron potaknął.

– Mówił coś jeszcze, że morderca wahał się czy zabić chłopca. Ale nie wiem…

– To nie ma związku – wtrącił Varik. – Sprawa jest prosta – dodał, a dwójka spojrzała na niego z zaciekawieniem, choć Ron wydawał się nieco przybity. – Sprawa wyglądała tak: Albert zamordował swoją żonę, ale jego brat i syn mu przerwali, więc postanowił się ich pozbyć. Zwyczajnie byli niewygodnymi świadkami.

– Krótko i na temat – parsknął Ron.

– Tak. Na szczęście do akcji w ostatnim momencie wkroczył Potter, który zabił Bariggsa i uratował chłopca. Albert chyba pobił go w nadziei, że będzie mógł zwalić na niego całą winę.

Ron i Amanda potaknęli bezmyślnie głowami. Varik uznał, że sprawa byłaby wyjaśniona, gdyby nie jedno, nurtujące go od samego początku pytanie.

– A wiadomo, dlaczego Albert Bariggs zamordował swoją żonę w taki sposób? Wygląda mi to na mord rytualny.

Trójka aurorów spojrzała w stronę osoby, która zadała pytanie. Przed nimi stał dobrze ubrany mężczyzna o jasnych włosach, bladej cerze i skurzanej torbie przerzuconej przez ramię. Mimo schludnego wyglądu widać było, że się spieszył, albo to przedarcie się przez ochronę tak go uszkodziło, bo jego włosy, z których był tak bardzo dumny i znany, były w nieładzie. A Varik musiał przyznać, że to naprawdę nieczęsty widok.

– Draco Malfoy – szepnął, po czym spojrzał w stronę ochrony i krzyknął: – Chyba jasno mówiłem, żeby nie wpuszczać tutaj reporterów!

Ci tylko wzruszyli bezradnie ramionami.

– Z całym szacunkiem, panie Lander, ale jestem wolnym strzelcem, a to różnica – wtrącił Malfoy. – W każdym razie interesuje mnie ta sprawa.

– A nie powinna – wtrącił Ron.

– Ostatnimi czasy interesuje mnie wszystko, o czym można napisać – odpowiedział i rozejrzał się. – Poza tym żyjemy w wolnym świecie. Nie możecie mi zabronić tutaj przebywać!

Varik pokręcił głową. Draco Malfoy znany był ze swojej upartości prawie tak bardzo, jak Skeeter. Tylko że Malfoy miał pieniądze, szczątki władzy, jaką pozostawił mu ojciec i gdyby chciał, mógłby się ubiegać o jakąś nieźle płatną posadę w ministerstwie. Ale nie, on wolał wpychać nos tam, gdzie nie trzeba.

– Rozejrzyjmy się – rzekła Amanda, ruszając w stronę pierwszej ofiary. – Nie wdepnij w krew, niczego nie dotykaj, niczego nie zostawiaj – poinstruowała Malfoy'a, a on uniósł ręce i uśmiechnął się do niej, puszczając oczko.

Varika aż skręciło.

– Dziwne runy wokół ciała i kilka wyrysowanych na brzuchu. Przybite do podłogi dłonie i związane nogi – zaczęła, klękając przy kobiecie. – Zginęła od pchnięcia sztyletem. Bariggs chyba przesadził z ozdobami na rękojeści – skomentowała jeszcze i westchnęła. – Umierała długo, prawdopodobnie wykonywał jakiś rytuał. Może czarna magia?

– Możliwe – szepnął pod nosem Weasley, intensywnie patrząc na runy, z pewnością próbując odgadnąć ich znaczenie.

Kiedy skończyli wyciągać wnioski, ruszyli w stronę drugiej ofiary, brata Alberta. Jego ciało leżało w kuchni i wyglądało strasznie. Gdyby nie dokumenty, które znaleźli w jego kieszeni, z pewnością nikt nie domyśliłby się, że to Sam Bariggs, brat mordercy.

Amanda zatrzymała się w progu i zasłoniła usta ręką. Tak, ten widok z pewnością niejednego zatwardziałego aurora przyprawiłby o odruchy wymiotne. Ale teraz, kiedy Varik spoglądał na zmasakrowane ciało, nie czuł nic. Nawet żalu. Była to po prostu kolejna sprawa do rozwikłania. A Sam był tylko kolejnym trupem.

– Sam nakrył swojego brata i zaczął uciekać – zaczął powoli, pokazując wypaloną w ścianie dziurę. – Tutaj uniknął zaklęcia i schował się za ścianą. Poczekał, aż jego przeciwnik wyjdzie, ale ten był na to przygotowany. Samowi udało mu się połamać mu różdżkę, ale zanim to się stało, musiał oberwać zaklęciem. Później został pobity na śmierć.

Ron rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, w którym wydać było ślady zażartek walki. Później przyjrzał się temu, co zostało z twarzy Sama.

– A Harry znalazł go tutaj i dorwał dopiero w salonie, gdzie zabił – dodał Ron, machając dziwnie ręką. – Dzieciak z pewnością przez ten czas się gdzieś ukrywał.

Varik potwierdził skinieniem. Wyglądało na to, że sprawa została rozwiązana. Nie liczyły się teraz motywy, bo o nie nie zapytają trupa. W gruncie rzeczy nie były już ważne, skoro nie było mordercy, którego trzeba było odnaleźć.

Miejsce zbrodni zostało zabezpieczone, ciała zabrano, a dziennikarze przez całą noc dobijali się do wydziału aurorów. Następnego ranka Varika zdziwiło, gdy w żadnej gazecie nie zobaczył nazwiska "Malfoy", pod artykułem o sprawie. Widocznie chłopak chciał zostawić tę historię dla siebie. Albo wiedział o czymś, o czym oni nie wiedzieli.

Nie ważne. Sprawa zakończona. Zostały tylko akta i nagłówki.

 _,,Makabryczne morderstwo rodziny Bariggs!"_

–

 **3**

– Który to już raz pana składam, panie Potter – zapytał Lucas Petron, jeden z najlepszych chirurgów od urazów w św. Mungu.

Harry nie odpowiedział. Nie powinno go tu teraz być, powinien śledzić sprawę, ale kiedy przeczytał poranną gazetę, dowiedział się, że nie ma już, czego śledzić. A on został bohaterem, który uratował Emila Bariggsa, jedenastoletniego chłopca, który w dniu urodzin dostał list do Hogwartu, a jego ojciec oszalał, zabijając swoją żonę i brata. Harry po raz kolejny zastanawiał się, jak popieprzony jest ten świat i ludzie w nim żyjący. Chłopiec nie był niczemu winny.

– Powinien pan bardziej uważać – dodał jeszcze doktor, kończąc ostatnie badania.

Harry westchnął. Bariggs nieźle go urządził, połamał mu kilka żeber i doprowadził do rozległych urazów wewnętrznych oraz wstrząsu mózgu, ale na szczęście nie było tak źle, jak mogłoby być.

W końcu Harry podziękował Petronowi za opiekę i został wypisany. Teraz ruszył na oddział dziecięcy, ale na jego drodze stanęła piękna kobieta o rudych włosach, Ginny Weasley.

Harry opuścił głowę, nie spodziewał się jej tutaj. Ich związek rozpadł się, kiedy ona wróciła do Hogwartu, a on rozpoczął kurs aurorski. Nie mieli dla siebie czasu, a ich uczucie z biegiem czasu wygasło. Ich kontakt ograniczał się do okazjonalnych spotkań i listów, z czego te drugie było o wiele rzadsze. Tylko w takich chwilach jak ta, gdy ona patrzyła na niego takim czułym, pełnym troski wzrokiem, przypominał sobie.

– Harry – szepnęła jego imię i wtedy na nią spojrzał.

Jej oczy były zaczerwienione, jakby płakała, spodnie miała niedopasowane kolorem do koszuli, co znaczyło, że wyszła w pośpiechu. Martwiła się. Harry nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy jego była dziewczyna znalazła się w jego ramionach i ściskała go mocno.

Milczał. Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nigdy tego nie wiedział. Takie właśnie sytuacje sprawiały, że brakło mu języka w gębie i powiedzenie czegokolwiek, co nieuznane byłoby za obrazę, było cudem.

– Nie chcieli mnie do ciebie dopuścić, Hermiony zresztą też – powiedziała z żalem, ujmując jego twarz i zmuszając go do intensywnego kontaktu wzrokowego. – Słyszałam, co się stało. Bałam się, że… Martwiłam się, że coś mogło ci się stać.

Harry przyglądał się jej. Była piękna jak zawsze. Jej płomienne włosy wydawały się falować, policzki jak zwykle pokryte były delikatnym różem, a usta pomalowane pomadką. To spojrzenie bursztynowych oczu olśniewało. Tylko jedno bardziej przykuło jego uwagę i wywołało zaskoczenie. Miała na uszach srebrne, małe kolczyki w kształcie księżyców, których w ogóle nie kojarzył, a Ginny przecież nie lubiła takich ozdób. Często nosiła jakieś bransoletki, naszyjniki, ale nigdy w życiu nie nosiła kolczyków. Cóż, domyślał się skąd je ma i od kogo, ale wolał teraz o tym nie myśleć. Miał inne rzeczy na głowie, niż zazdrość o kobietę, która nie była jego.

Odsunął ją od siebie najdelikatniej jak potrafił.

– Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać – powiedział poważnie, a ona zrobiła wielkie oczy, jakby nie zrozumiała jego słów. – Muszę się czymś zająć. Przepraszam, pogadamy później – dodał na sam koniec, widząc jej minę.

Wyminął ją, a ona nie poszła za nim, tylko odwróciła głowę i wpatrywała się w jego plecy z nieco otwartymi ustami. W jej oczach zagościły pojedyncze łzy. Harry nie odwrócił się, żeby spojrzeć. Zszedł piętro niżej i skierował się na sam koniec korytarza, obdarzając recepcjonistkę miłym uśmiechem.

– Gdzie znajdę Emila Bariggsa? – zapytał uprzejmie.

Kobieta poruszyła się niespokojnie.

– Tego chłopca od… – Zamilkła nagle, rumieniąc się zawstydzona. – Jest w pokoju numer cztery.

Harry kiwnął głową, podziękował i ruszył do wskazanego pomieszczenia. Emil stał w miejscu i patrzył za okno. Ubrany był w piżamę szpitalną, jego jasne włosy powiewały na lekkim przeciągu i przestały, kiedy Harry zamknął za sobą drzwi. To jednak nie zwróciło uwagi chłopca.

Potter ruszył powoli w jego stronę i stanął obok niego, patrząc na ulice Londynu. Był to bardzo pochmurny dzień, ludzie otwierali parasole i zamykali je, wsiadając do taksówek i samochodów. Inni szli w swoją stronę.

– Moi rodzice też umarli – odezwał się w końcu, chcąc przerwać niezręczną ciszę.

Chłopiec jednak nadal wpatrywał się w tylko jemu znany punkt. Jak zahipnotyzowany, pogrążony tylko we własnych myślach, których Harry, mimo sytuacji, nie potrafił odgadnąć.

– Byłem wtedy niemowlakiem, ale wiem, jak się czujesz. Jesteś samotny, twoje życie runęło w jednej chwili i nie wiesz, co teraz będzie. Co się stanie.

– A pan wie? – zapytał nagle, a jego cichy głos poniósł się na pomieszczenie.

Harry westchnął. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Emil, jeśli nie ma żadnej innej rodziny, trafi do sierocińca, a jeśli mu się poszczęści, jakaś dobra rodzina go zaadoptuje. Był też czarodziejem, więc możliwe, że uda się do Hogwartu i tam zapomni o smutkach.

– Nie wiem – szepnął słabo. – Ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.

Po tych słowach między nimi nastała długa cisza. Harry nie wiedział, czy powinien to mówić, nigdy nie był w podobnej sytuacji. Chłopiec też nie ułatwiał, był poważny, nie płakał, nie smucił się, a jeśli tak, to robił to na swój, nieznany Harry'emu sposób. Jego bladoniebieskie oczy wpatrywały się w przestrzeń.

– O czym myślisz? – spytał Harry, bo cisza między nimi znów stała się dziwna i niezręczna.

– Ja… chciałbym latać – odpowiedział Emil. – Ale nie na miotle, tylko tak naprawdę. To… moje marzenie.

Harry uśmiechnął się smutno. On chyba nigdy nie miał takich zwykłych, dziecięcych marzeń. Od kiedy pamiętał, chciał być normalny, aż w końcu mu się to udało.

– Może kiedyś to osiągniesz i nauczysz się latać – powiedział, siląc się na wesołość w głosie. – Jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, pewnego dnia to się spełni.

– Rozumiem. A pan? Czego pan pragnie?

Harry zamyślił się. Miał tylko jeden cel, jedno marzenie jeszcze z czasów szkolnych.

– Chciałbym zostać szefem wydziału aurorów – przyznał się, a chłopiec niespodziewanie zachichotał.

Harry'ego zdziwiła ta reakcja. Dlaczego on się śmieje? Nie miał pojęcia, ale dzieciak z pewnością miał dziwne poczucie humoru lub to efekt szoku wywołanego wczorajszym zajściem. Jednak uśmiechnął się. Oczekiwał, że chłopiec będzie załamany, że pogrąży się w smutku i rozpaczy, a tymczasem Emil całkowicie go zaskoczył.

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Oczy chłopca zabłysły tak samo, jak tamtej nocy. U znowu przywodziły na myśl dwa neony, tym razem z bardziej intensywnym blaskiem.

– To dobre marzenie – szepnął chłopiec. – Wykonalne. Zwykłe.

– Tak – potwierdził.

– Mam pomysł! – rzucił nagle. – Zagrajmy w chowanego!

– W chowanego? – zapytał zdziwiony Harry, patrząc w oczy Emila. Te błyszczały i migotały, jakby ta zabawa była czymś dla niego ważnym.

Kiwnął głową, a Harry się zgodził. Emil ustalił, że on się schowa, więc Harry miał zostać i szukać. Oczywiście wcześniej ustalili zasadę – tylko oddział dziecięcy. Potter zamknął oczy.

– Jeden… Dwa… Trzy… Cztery… Pięć… Sześć… Siedem… Osiem… Dziewięć… Dziesięć!

Gdy skończył liczyć, odwrócił się. Emila nie było w pokoju. Wyszedł na korytarz i szukał. Dziecięcy salon, miejsce zabaw, recepcja, inne pokoje. Emil jednak postanowił mu to ułatwić i kredą zostawiał na ścianach strzałki.

– To nie jest zabawa w chowanego. To podchody – zauważył Harry i szedł za wskazówkami.

Automatycznie przypomniało mu się, jak w drugiej klasie szedł za pająkami do leża Aragoga wraz z Ronem. Tylko wtedy było bardziej przerażająco. Strzałka w lewo, strzałka w prawo, pusto. Znaki zniknęły, a wokół nie było ani śladu obecności chłopca.

– Emil? – krzyknął Harry. Przez chwilę strach ścisnął jego serce, przecież chłopiec mógł sobie coś zrobić lub uciec!

– Emil! Gdzie jesteś?

Chłopiec mu nie odpowiedział, Harry szybko wybiegł na korytarz i przypominając sobie zasady gry, krzyknął: – Wygrałeś! Poddaję się!

Poczekał krótką chwilę, aż głowa chłopca wychyliła się zza jednych drzwi. Odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Emil podszedł do niego, uśmiechając się z satysfakcją.

– Zawsze wygrywam – powiedział z dumą. – Zagramy jeszcze kiedyś?

– Jasne.

– Musi pan obiecać.

– Obiecuję – odpowiedział bez wahania.

Tak Harry i Emil się rozstali.

Wkrótce Emila zabrano do domu dziecka, a gazety miały nową sensację w postaci osieroconego chłopca z małą fortuną. Harry wiele razy chciał iść go odwiedzić, ale nigdy nie mógł się przełamać. Wiedział, że był dla chłopca kimś ważnym, ale nie mógł być dla niego nikim więcej, niż Harrym Potterem, aurorem, który zastrzelił jego ojca i uratował mu życie. I nie potrafiłby być.

Minął rok, a Harry'ego doszły wieści, że chłopiec został zaadoptowany przez bogatą rodzinę. Ucieszył się, miał nadzieję, że chłopiec wyjdzie na prostą. Że ułoży sobie życie na nowo.

Nie wiedział jeszcze, że będzie musiał wywiązać się z obietnicy, którą złożył podczas ich ostatniego spotkania.

–

 **4**

Siedem lat później.

Minęło siedem lat, Harry Potter wiódł zwyczajne życie aurora. Od sprawy do sprawy, od przestępcy do przestępcy. Kochał to życie i nie wymieniłby go za nic innego. I chociaż wiedział, że jego życie prywatne na tym ucierpiało i nadal z nikim się nie związał, nie przeszkadzało mu to. Miał świetną pracę, normalne życie i najlepszych przyjaciół. Kiedy o nich myślał, nie potrafił powstrzymać uśmiechu. W zeszłym roku na świat przyszła mała Rose, córka Rona i Hermiony Weasley. Ron był wniebowzięty i wystraszony jednocześnie, a Harry nigdy nie zapomni wyrazu szoku, jaki zagościł na twarzy rudzielca, kiedy pierwszy raz zobaczył swoje dziecko. Hermiona za to wybuchła śmiechem i szczęśliwym płaczem. Harry cieszył się wraz z nimi. Byli szczęśliwi.

On natomiast oddał się pracy, która pochłaniała prawie cały jego czas. Życie prywatne było na drugim planie, na który często nie zaglądał, zajęty tropieniem czarnoksiężników. Sami się przecież nie zgłoszą do azkabanu na wakacje. A on uwielbiał dawać im bilety.

Dzisiejszy dzień był wyjątkowy na kilka sposobów. Po pierwsze, mała Rose obchodziła swoje pierwsze urodziny i Harry na tę specjalną okazję postanowił kupić jej coś wyjątkowego. Jako że fortuna Potterów i Blacków była dla niego do pełnej dyspozycji, postanowił nie szczędzić galeonów i obdarować małą całym zestawem do gry do quidditcha, na który składały się: pełny strój kolorów Gryffindoru, miotła, rękawice dla bramkarza, kafel i oczywiście złoty znicz. Harry i Ron uważali, że Rose w przyszłości zostanie największą gwiazdą tego sportu, jeśli odziedziczy talent Weasleyów i intelekt Hermiony. Niestety matka samej zainteresowanej twierdziła inaczej.

Drugą sprawą czyniącą dzisiejszy dzień wyjątkowym było złapanie tak zwanego przez aurorów Jebniętego Noltona, który na przydomek zasłużył w stu procentach. Nolton dopuścił się podwójnego morderstwa na ważnych członkach wizengamotu i został złapany właśnie przez Harry'ego, który zaplanował pułapkę. A Nolton nie należał do najbardziej inteligentnych zbrodniarzy.

I wreszcie trzeci, najważniejszy powód. Tego dnia spełniło się największe marzenie Harry'ego, które było efektem wieloletnich starań i narażania życia. Dzisiaj właśnie otrzymał medal za złapanie Noltona i posadę szefa biura aurorów. Naprawdę był tym zaskoczony, zwłaszcza, że nikt go wcześniej nie powiadomił. Ale przecież odmówić nie wypadało.

Tak więc tego wieczoru on, Ron, Hermiona i kilku innych przyjaciół(przy czym słowo "kilku" stanowiło nieporozumienie, ponieważ zaproszono wszystkich z biura aurorów), postanowili udać się na uroczystą kolację, czemu przeciwny był tylko Weasley.

Harry poprawiał właśnie krawat. Był nowym szefem, musiał się jako tako prezentować i będzie, choć wszyscy, którzy go dobrze znali, wiedzieli, że to będzie tylko maska. Spojrzał w swoje zielone oczy i nie widział w nich tego młodego Harry'ego, Złotego Chłopca, Wybrańca, a mężczyznę, który dopiął swego i spełnił marzenia.

Nagle zegar zabił potężnie, oznajmiając jednocześnie, że wybiła dwudziesta. Harry westchnął, poprawił w jednej kieszeni różdżkę, a w drugiej pistolet, z którym nie rozstawał się już od kilku ładnych lat.

Wyszedł z domu i teleportował się z cichym trzaskiem. Znalazł się na ulicy przed najlepszą w okolicy restauracją. Dzisiaj wszystko było na koszt firmy, czyli na jego koszt. Ale przecież nikt nie musiał o tym wiedzieć. Wszedł do środka i ku własnemu zdumieniu, zobaczył, że stoły są już pełne gości.

Ron, Hermiona, Amanda Klemter, Varik Lander, John Cold, Dennis Wartas i wielu, wielu innych. Była nawet mała Rose, bawiąca się różowym balonikiem przywiązanym do wózeczka. Harry przykleił na twarz uśmiech i akurat wtedy został zauważony przez Hermionę. Ta szturchnęła Rona, Ron szturchnął Varika, a Varik kolejną osobę. Harry odczekał chwilę, czując jak się głupio czerwieni, a wszyscy wstali i zaklaskali.

Właśnie w takich chwilach czuł się jak skończony idiota. Uniósł dłonie, dając im znać, żeby już przestali i chcąc nie chcąc, ukłonił się, co spotkało się z falą śmiechu. Harry podszedł do nich i natychmiast został porwany w wir uścisków, gratulacji i udawanych całusów z koleżankami z pracy. "Gratuluję", "Gratuluję awansu, Harry", "Gratuluję, od zawsze wiedziałem, że jesteś kimś", "Zdrowie nowego szefa!" i tego typu słowa padały z ust wszystkich, i nagle wszyscy stali się jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, i zwracali się do niego po imieniu, co zwykle w biurze nie miało miejsca. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się przedostać do Hermiony, ta ucałowała go, zostawiając mu na policzku odcisk swojej jasnoróżowej szminki. Harry dyskretnie przetarł to chusteczką. Ron za to walnął go potężnie w plecy, mówiąc: – Cholera, stary! Zazdroszczę ci!

I tę szczerość Harry lubił w swoim najlepszym przyjacielu. W końcu obaj polowali na to stanowisko, ale tylko jednemu mogło się udać.

Kiedy przywitał się ze wszystkimi, usiadł do stołu wraz z Ronem i Hermioną, i oczywiście małym brzdącem, który nie łasił się, żeby uścisnąć mu dłoń w geście gratulacji - co stanowiło naprawdę miłą odmianę.

– Niezła impreza – zagadała Hermiona, rozglądając się.

W całej restauracji roiło się od aurorów i podawano im wszystko, co tylko chcieli. Harry spojrzał na ogrom wszystkiego i na wielki czekoladowy tort, który lądował właśnie na stole niedaleko. Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, o ile uszczuplą jego skarbiec, ale nic a nic się tym nie przejmował.

– Jeszcze raz gratuluję, Harry – powiedziała znowu Hermiona, już Weasley. – Wiedziałam, że ci się uda! Zawsze w ciebie wierzyliśmy.

– Dzięki – odpowiedział z uśmiechem i unieśli kieliszki szampana w toaście. Ron wypił jednym duszkiem, a Hermiona tylko zwilżyła wargi. Harry za to upił zwykły łyk, obserwując wszystko wokół.

– Ale to było wiadome! – zawołał Ron. – No, bo kto inny, jak nie ty? Masz najwięcej dokonań z nasz wszystkich w ciągu ostatnich lat! No i to ty złapałeś Je…

– Ron! Nie przy dzieciach – skarciła go Hermiona, a on zamilkł posłusznie.

Harry zaśmiał się cicho. Hermiona nie pozwalała w ogóle używać "brzydkich" słów przy małej. To może źle na nią wpłynąć, mówiła. Więc nie przeklinali, a raczej bardzo się starali, bo w pracy aurora, Jebnięty Nolton, nie był jedynym z wulgarnym przydomkiem.

– No, więc – kontynuował Ron – ty złapałeś Noltona, można było się domyślić, że Góra wybierze ciebie na nowego szefa. Zwłaszcza, że Zaret zrezygnował i posada była wolna. Powiedz, spodziewałeś się tego, prawda? – zapytał, wskazując na niego widelcem, którym chwile temu grzebał w warzywnej sałatce.

– Nie, nie spodziewałem się – odpowiedział szczerze. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że wyznaczą mnie. Bardziej stawiałem na Varika, on ma doświadczenie, wyniki, jest aurorem o wiele dłużej ode mnie.

– Taaa… – mruknął. – Może i ma wyniki i jest aurorem dłużej, ale to, który z was jest lepszy na to stanowisko, jest jasne jak słońce – wyjaśnił cicho, patrząc przez ramię, czy Varik Lander nie podsłuchuje. Ten na szczęście był pochłonięty rozmową z Any Tempest, starszą przyjaciółką Amandy.

Harry nie odpowiedział.

– Zastanawia mnie tylko, dlaczego Zaret zrezygnował – powiedziała po chwili Hermiona. – Z tego, co mówiliście, wydawał się zaprzyjaźniony z tym stanowiskiem i szczerze mówiąc, nie wyglądał, żeby chciał się z nim rozstawać. Nie przyszedł nawet na uroczystość.

– Zaret to drań – mruknął pod nosem Ron. – Dla niego liczyła się tylko forsa, a nie to, ilu złych gości złapaliśmy. On bardziej pasuje na członka wizengamotu, a nie szefa biura. Dureń.

– Racja – potwierdził bezmyślnie Harry.

Hermiona za to spojrzała po nich i zmienili temat na bardziej przystępny i mniej drażliwy. Na Hogwart. Harry przez chwilę słuchał, jak Hermiona opowiada Ronowi o Neville'u, który został ostatnio zastępcą dyrektorki i wiedzie cholernie nudne życie nauczyciela. Nie była to fascynująca opowieść, więc zajrzał do wózeczka Rose.

– Tup, tup, tup – zaśmiał się do niej, machając jej przed nosem zabawką, którą próbowała złapać.

Hermiona tymczasem napomniała coś na temat podejścia do dzieci. Harry ostatnio też przyłapywał się na myśleniu o dzieciakach i gdyby któryś z jego krótkoterminowych związków był udany, to prawdopodobne, że teraz mała Rose miałaby towarzystwo.

Z tego, co Harry słyszał, wszyscy prócz niego znaleźli już swoje drugie połówki. Ginny wyszła za Deana, Neville, ten nieśmiały drań znalazł miłość w tej wariatce, Lunie. Z tego, co kojarzył, to już większość jego przyjaciół nosiła obrączki, a on jeden nie. Trochę go to irytowało, ale przyznawał, że była to też jego wina. W większości.

– Ty też Harry powinieneś się w końcu ustatkować – odezwała się Hermiona, jakby właśnie czytała w jego myślach. – Nie możesz ciągle żyć pracą.

– Nie? – zapytał, udając zdziwienie i spojrzał na małą. – Powiedz, czy wujek Harry może żyć tylko pracą, czy musi słuchać rad twojej mamusi?

Rose wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, przerażona powagą głosu wujka, ale tylko bąknęła pod nosem coś niezrozumiałego, co brzmiało mniej więcej na ,, _Ła_ - _ba_ " i wróciła do machania grzechotką.

Harry spojrzał na Hermionę i wzruszył ramionami.

– Nic na to nie poradzę. Nie jestem taki jak wy.

– Jesteś! Tylko wmawiasz sobie, że jest inaczej – powiedział mu filozoficznie.

Harry uznał, że ostatnimi czasy Hermiona bardzo lubi mówić mu, co tak naprawdę ma w głowie. Ostatnio próbowała mu wmówić, że lubi ciepłe maliny, tylko wmawia sobie inaczej, bo nigdy ich nie próbował.

– Mam obowiązki – rzekł poważnie, a ona uniosła jedną brew i przybrała swój mądraliński wyraz twarzy.

– I nie możesz pozwalać, żeby wpływało to na twoje życie prywatne. – Spojrzała mu prosto w oczy. – Harry, musisz w końcu kogoś znaleźć.

Harry spojrzał na Rona, dyskretnie prosząc o pomoc, ale ten milczał jak zaklęty. Czyżby podzielał jej zdanie?

– Hermiono – odpowiedział cicho – czy masz świadomość, że ta impreza jest zorganizowana właśnie po to, żeby uczcić mój awans, a nie zaręczyny?

– Nie przeszkadzałoby mi, gdyby była z tej drugiej okazji – odparła szybko, a on tylko westchnął. – I naprawdę bym się cieszyła.

Harry był zadowolony ze swojego obecnego trybu życia. Był aurorem, został właśnie szefem, a stały związek tylko by go rozpraszał. Tak uważał i postanowił, że tego się będzie trzymał. Nie ważne, co powie Hermiona. Bo z doświadczenia wiedział, że to najbardziej uparta kobieta ze wszystkich. Ale to dzięki temu, że była taka nieugięta, doprowadziła do znacznego poprawienia sytuacji maltretowanych przez czarodziejów skrzatów. No i czasami pomagała im w rozwiązywaniu trudniejszych spraw.

Po kilku minutach udało mu się zmienić temat na sprawę Jebniętego Noltona. Ron oczywiście nie mógł powstrzymać się od opowiedzenia całej historii, żartując przy tym czasami. Nolton był czarnoksiężnikiem z bzikiem. Kiedy walczył, to wrzeszczał, skakał i wyklinał, a wulgaryzmy to on znał takie, że Harry podczas całej swojej kariery aurorskiej nie słyszał podobnych. Najbardziej w pamięci zapadło mu ,, _Skurwpierdojebanowaty_ " i to właśnie z tego słowa Ron żartował, opowiadając jak zakuwali Noltona w anty-magiczne kajdany, a ten mimo wszystko chciał dostać się do ministerstwa magii całkiem nagi z tym przekleństwem na ustach. Rudzielec oczywiście ubarwił nieco historię i Hermiona nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymywać chichotu.

Godziny mijały im na rozmowach, śmianiu się i jedzeniu najlepszych dań, które Ron pochłaniał w mgnieniu oka. Hermiona jak zwykle karciła go za łakomstwo, ale było jak zawsze – nie słuchał jej.

Właśnie minęła północ, kiedy Harry'ego dobiegł harmider spod drzwi wejściowych. Spojrzał tam nieco zdenerwowany, bo mała Rose spała już w najlepsze. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy ktoś za dużo wypił, czy ktoś się z kimś pokłócił.

– Przepuście mnie! Natychmiast! Muszę…! Nie dotykaj mnie, ty de-debilu!

Wszyscy spojrzeli w tamtą stronę i wstali. Harry, jako gospodarz przyjęcia został zmuszony, by sprawdzić, co się tam najlepszego wyrabia. Kto wrzeszczy? I dlaczego? Jak zwykle włączył mu się tryb aurora i musiał znać odpowiedzi na te pytania.

– Puśćcie go – powiedział do ochrony, a oni puścili mężczyznę.

Facet był stary i siwy, jego twarzy była umorusana jakąś ciemną mazią, miał na sobie podartą szmatę, którą ciężko było nazwać kurtką, a w jego oczach tliło się przerażenie. Spojrzał na Harry'ego i zaczął się jąkać.

– Ja ba-ba-bardzo przepraszam, ale mo-mo-mo…

– Wysławiaj się człowieku! – huknął nagle Ron, wychodząc z tłumu.

– Morderstwo! – ryknął szybko i piskliwie, a na sali zapadła głucha cisza.

Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie, a w powietrzu zawisło niewypowiedziane pytanie: Jakie znowu morderstwo?

– O czym ty mówisz? – zapytał Harry, a mężczyzna wstał.

– W sie-sierocińcu. Kilka ulic stąd. Zamordowano ko-kobietę. Dy-dy-dyrektorkę – dodał na koniec, a Harry natychmiast ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

– Prowadź – syknął, a biedak pobiegł za nim.

Harry nawet nie zabrał ze sobą swojej kurtki. Jeśli faktycznie kogoś zamordowano, nie było na to czasu. Musiał jak najszybciej znaleźć się na miejscu zbrodni i właśnie stał wraz z Ronem i połową biura przed sierocińcem.

Był to zwyczajny budynek, podobnie jak okoliczne liczył sobie trzy piętra, ale zbrodni dokonano na parterze, w jadali. Harry powoli otworzył drzwi i zobaczył liczne stoły odsunięte od pod ściany, na środku leżała martwa staruszka. Miała około sześćdziesiąt lat, jej włosy były siwe, a twarz dobra i poczciwa. A mimo to jej ciało było podziurawione jak ser szwajcarski.

Wszyscy weszli do środka i Harry szybko zaczął wydawać rozkazy. Zabezpieczenie miejsca zbrodni było najważniejsze.

– Był tu jeszcze ktoś? – zapytał szybko, a biedak zaprzeczył. – Kto ją znalazł?

– Dzie-dzieci – odparł.

– Amanda – zawołał prędko.

– Tak? – zapytała szybko, podchodząc do niego.

– Masz najlepsze podejście do dzieci, podobno były na miejscu. Porozmawiaj z nimi.

– Tak jest – powiedziała poważnie i razem z mężczyzną poszli w stronę pokoi.

– Jak zginęła?

– Zasztyletowana – odpowiedział Varik, który przyglądał się narzędziu zbrodni.

Był to zwykły nóż kuchenny, krew na nim zdążyła już zakrzepnąć, była praktycznie czarna, jak ta wokół ciała. Znaczyło to tyle, że ofiara leży tutaj jakiś czas.

– Na koniec poderżnięto jej gardło, ale pośmiertnie. Nie ma krwi, widzisz?

– Widzę – potwierdził, patrząc na otwartą ranę na szyi. – Ile uderzeń?

– Co najmniej dwanaście. Ktoś skrępował jej ręce i włożył w usta knebel, żeby nie mogła krzyczeć.

Harry spojrzał na nóż, a później na zasztyletowaną dyrektorkę. Teraz nie mogli powiedzieć nic więcej, ale dokładniejsze zbadanie przedmiotu i ciało, oraz kilka dokładniejszych zaklęć sprawdzających powinno dać im więcej odpowiedzi.

– Chyba coś mam! – krzyknął Ron z drugiej strony sali.

Harry i Varik szybko poszli w jego stronę. Reszta nadal trzymała się w okolicach wejścia w poszukiwaniu śladów, niektórzy nawet poszli w teren szukać mordercy lub kogoś podejrzanego. Reszta została w restauracji.

– Co to?

– Dwa talerze z jedzeniem i dwie szklanki po herbacie – odpowiedział Ron. – Są rozbite, jakby spadły ze stołu, albo zostały upuszczone.

– Gościła kogoś – stwierdził Varik.

– Prawdopodobnie mordercę.

Między trójką nastała cisza, którą zaraz przerwał Harry.

– Chcę znać wszystkich ludzi, z którymi spotykała się ostatnio i którzy odwiedzali sierociniec. Nie ważne czy był to minister, czy potencjalny rodzic. Chcę dostać nazwisko każdego. Przesłuchamy też sąsiadów, może widzieli coś podejrzanego – poinstruował i wrócił do ciała, zostawiając Rona i Varika w osłupieniu.

– Nóż zabrać do badać, spróbujcie wydobyć jej ostatnie wspomnienia. Może nie są jeszcze zamazane – dodał, pocierając czoło.

Coś jest zdecydowanie nie tak, pomyślał.

Wyszedł na zewnątrz i znowu zaczął pocierać czoło. Tym razem o wiele intensywniej. Nie pamiętał już, kiedy ostatnio tak robił. Chyba było to… za czasów Voldemorta. Skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie czarnoksiężnika, ale to było przecież niemożliwe. To tylko zdenerwowanie, myślał gorączkowo.

 _Tylko zdenerwowanie. Zamordowano kobietę. Zadźgano ją. To moja pierwsza sprawa, jako szefa biura. Niemożliwe. Zdenerwowałem się?_

– Harry! – usłyszał kobiecy krzyk i natychmiast wrócił do środka, odruchowo wyciągając z kieszeni różdżkę.

Wszyscy stali w salonie, gapili się w górę. Amanda podeszła do niego natychmiast.

– Zabójca zostawił wiadomość – powiedziała, a oczy Pottera natychmiast się rozszerzyły.

– Jaką wiadomość? – zapytał zainteresowany, czując narastające podniecenie.

Nigdy jeszcze nie dostał wiadomości od zabójcy. Zawsze szedł po śladach. Ale teraz miało się to zmienić. Amanda wskazała mu sufit, a on spojrzał.

Jego serce uderzyło potężnie i na chwilę się zatrzymało. Czas stanął dla niego w miejscu. Pojawił się szok i zdezorientowanie. To niemożliwe, pomyślał. Na suficie był nabazgrany czarną kredą napis. Harry'emu w tym momencie coś się przypomniało. Przypomniała mu się obietnica, którą złożył siedem lat temu. Zapomniał o niej, ale teraz pamiętał doskonale.

Napis na suficie był przekazem dla niego. Tylko dla niego. A słowa składały się w jedno zdanie:

" _Zagrajmy w chowanego, panie Potter_ "


End file.
